It's All Fun and Games
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Until, of course, a minor mishap occurs. What started out as a simple overnight stay, might turn out to be quite the experience for these twelve. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't see why we have to be here."

"Shut it, Turac. I have very important things to do, and you're staying at your cousin's house until I'm done."

"Well why can't we come with you, Kuro? It isn't like it's gonna kill us!"

Kuro, a grey furred chipmunk with black feet, hands, tail, and hair, turned around and pressed his hand against Turac's face. The black and white wearing munk growled and shook himself free.

"Listen up, Cold Pants. I'm on my way to practically give birth to two other chipmunks, and I'm pretty sure you do NOT want to see what that's like." He said.

Turac just rolled his eyes and turned to his five siblings behind him. "Fine. Just don't take too long." He sighed.

"Relax, Turac. I'm sure we'll have a nice time. I even baked cookies to make up for last time." Amy spoke up, cradling a plastic container filled with chocolate chip cookies. She smiled warmly and planted a soft kiss on Turac's cheek.

Kuro knocked on the wooden door; tail wagging slowly as he held his hands behind his back. "Besides, it's just one night. What's the worst that could possibly happen?" he asked. The door opened to reveal Dave Seville wearing a large, black cotton robe, tied tightly around his waist.

He gasped and nearly shut the door back instantly, but the door was kept open by Kuro's foot. "Daaaay-veee! Listen cousin, I need a favor from ya." Kuro said. Dave groaned and rubbed his head. "Let me guess, you have some inexplicable reason to leave on your own, and yet again, you need me to watch the Frostmunks." He sighed.

"Wow. And here I thought you'd have forgotten!" Kuro cheered. The wolfmunk disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the six chipmunks, pushing them all into the house. "Now don't you worry about a thing! Davey is gonna cater to your every need!" he trilled.

"Wait! My bunny!" Xyrza whined, flailing his arms as he tried reaching for the pure white, stuffed animal that had falled. Kuro tossed it to him and turned around, waving. "Good bye! See ya in the morning!" he said.

"Hey! You can't just-!" Dave started. Kuro had already disappeared again, leaving no traces left of his presence. Annoyed, Dave turned to the six Elementals, just to see that they too were missing. "This is gonna be a long night… I can feel it…" he groaned.

In the living room, twelve chipmunks sat around. Some were on the floor, others were sitting on the couch or at the table in the dining room. They were all talking amongst each other, save for Turac, who was keeping to himself in a corner.

"Are you sure about this? Last time you gave us food, I couldn't stay off the toilet for quite some time…" Theodore said, staring at the cookie being offered to him. Amy rolled her eyes with a scoff and nodded. "Of course, cuz. I promise I've improved." Amy said. "Besides, that time I accidentally put laxatives instead of chocolate chips.

Theodore sighed, giving in. "I just know I'm gonna regret this…" he whined. Slowly, he put the cookie in his mouth and started to chew slowly. Amy smiled at him and walked around, giving everyone else a cookie. "Um… sorry Dave… We're all out…" she said as she looked at Dave, showing him the empty container.

"It's alright. I didn't really want one anyway. Now… I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight, so Chipmunks, Chipettes, Frostmunks, no funny business." He replied, walking away to his room.

"Relax Dave. What's the worst that can possibly happen?" Brittany asked, sitting down next to Alvin. The red clad grinned and nodded in agreement. "We're only young chipmunks, David." He added.

"You're a fourteen year old chipmunk. I'm sure you can do a lot of things that'll get me in some deep trouble." Dave said.

"That hurts Dave. That really hurts." Alvin responded, pretending to clutch his chest.

Without further argument, Dave withdrew to his room.

Slowly, seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to an hour. Everyone was sitting down, watching the TV with interest. Their eyes were wide open as they watched a child's cartoon. The teenaged munks and ettes all leaned against something, be it the couch, a wall, or a chair.

"Remind me… why are we watching this?" Ren asked.

"Because anything else would give Theodore terrible nightmares." Jeanette said quietly, glancing at the green clad. Theodore pouted and turned his attention to the TV. "Would not!" he said.

"Hey guys? Is it… getting hotter in here?" Eleanor suddenly asked, shifting around uncomfortably by Theodore. She was panting silently and fanning herself with her hand. "S-Someone put on the AC!" she pleaded.

"Now that you mention it… it does feel a little hot…." Simon muttered. The blue wearing munk was sweating a little, also fanning himself in an attempt to cool off.

Everyone, even the seemingly frozen Turac, was panting a little heavier. Brittany whined a little and looked up. The ceiling fan was spinning at top speed, but was doing little to nothing to help. "Sorry you guys, but I'm boiling in here!" she said. Everyone let out a collective gasp as Brittany removed her silky pink robe, leaving herself in nothing more than her pink bra and panties.

"Wait a minute… I think I know what's going on…" Dee suddenly said, glaring at Amy. She pointed threateningly at her older sister. "What on earth did you put in those cookies?"

"I… might have… maaaaaybe put in a few drops of that red liquid Kuro keeps locked away." She replied.

Dee instantly facepalmed. "That… was… a… freaking… Aphrodisiac…." she seethed.

"Ehehe…. Oops?" Amy squeaked, shrugging innocently. "I thought it was a kind of liquid sugar…" she said.

The twelve of them groaned again, holding their heads down as the heat intensified yet again, surging through their young bodies relentlessly. Tonight was truly going to be a long one.

**A/N**

**Aaaaaand scene! Phew! Looks like a lil' somethin' is brewin' up in the Seville/Frost family! Let's see how far these munks will go to… relieve themselves. KRS, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

**_The following chapter contains sex, and lots of it. If any of you guys don't like that kind of stuff, I recommend you leave. For those of you who stay, sit back, relax, and enjoy the lemon!_**

* * *

"Alright. Let's just get this over with, Amy." Turac said, grabbing his younger sister by the shoulder. She giggled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, an unmistakable feeling of heat radiating from her soft fur.

"Come and get it~!" she teased, running off towards the bathroom.

Brittany put a sly smile on her face as she snuck after the fiery chipette, her own scent of arousal coming freely from between her legs.

Amy was already inside the bathroom with the shower water running. She laid on the floor with her legs spread, hands on her chest, and eyes closed. She forced her paw deep inside her own needy cunt, powerfully pumping it in and out and moaning.

"God… You just can't wait for anything, can you?" Turac asked as he approached her, his stiff, nine inch long munkhood erect from breathing in her heated aroma. It was slightly curved, pointing towards the ceiling.

He climbed into the shower with her, multitudes of wisps of steam rising from his body as the hot water made contact to his freezing cold form. A sly grin spread over his face as he pressed his foot up against Amy's searing hot cunt.

The chipette let out a surprised squeak and a moan as she watched her big brother mess around with her crotch. Her nether lips were already dripping with her hot cunt juice, only for it to be washed down the drain.

Turac pinned her down and grinded the very head of his cock against her pussy. "It's been so long since I gave you a proper fucking… I hope you're ready for this, Amy… I ain't goin' easy on you…" he growled.

"Aaah… don't be rough, Brother… I'm not ready… I'm just a wittle girl!" Amy said, batting her eyes cutely.

The male licked his lips slowly as he rested his hands on Amy's shoulders. With one quick, massive thrust of his hips, Turac was nearly balls deep in Amy's clenching snatch. They both moaned out each other's names as Turac began to give rapid, pleasurable lunges, each one forcing his member in deeper and deeper into Amy's cavernous vagina. Ice cold precum squirted out of his cockhead, painting her inner tunnel with the slick substance.

"Nnnn… It's so cold, brother… but it feels soooo gooooood! Fuck me harderrr!" Amy moaned, slamming her hips into Turac's as their wet crotches came together with a sticky 'smack' sound. The water and steam was rising around them, only making their breathing that much louder as they made passionate love to each other.

* * *

Ren and Theodore stood over Jeanette's trembling body, both of them displaying rock hard erections. The chipette was feverishly rubbing and pinching her vaginal walls, a deep blush splayed on her cheeks as she pleasured herself from the sight of their impressive lengths.

"C'mon. Touch them. You know you wanna~" they both teased, scooting their crotches away every time Jeanette tried to reach for them. She whined and looked up at the horny males with pleading eyes. "S-Stop moving!" Jeanette begged. After a few more seconds of teasing her by poking Jean with the tips of their cocks, Ren moved forward and placed his hands on the back of Jeanette's head.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, and so are you." he said, pressing the head of his throbbing shaft against Jeanette's soft cheek. She opened her mouth obediently and took in the head, suckling on it softly as her eyes closed themselves. A silent moan came from Ren as he pushed his cock in deeper until Jeanette's nose prodded against his abdomen. "Aaaah... such a hot mouth..." he said.

Jeanette blushed a deep shade of red as Theodore's thick member was wrapped in her free hand. He smiled down at her and nodded. "Go on." he said, leaking a little bit of precum into her palm.

With her hand shaking a little, mainly from excitement mixed with a mild sense of fear, Jeanette started pumping her hand up and down the whole of Theodore's shaft, making sure not to forget about Ren's dick in her mouth. She opened her mouth a little wider in order to take in more of his pulsing meat, gently bobbing her head up and down. She swallowed his precum hungrily every time she had a decent amount in her mouth, just to suckle harder to try to get more of it back in.

"Ain't she great, Theo? It's like she already knows how to suck a cock!" Ren moaned.

"Shut up..." Theodore closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against Ren's in a wet, sloppy kiss. The two males were blushing just as much as Jeanette, if not a deeper shade, as they made out with each other, constantly swapping their spit in between the warmth of their mouths. Ren's paw went up to Theodore's chest and pinched his nipples, tugging them both as he forced his tongue inside Theo's mouth.

Theodore lifted his leg a little until his toes were right in front of Jeanette's dripping pussy, pushing a few of his toes inside her cunt. The brunette moaned out on Ren's cock before switching, now taking in Theodore's member and stroking Ren's. She thrust her hips forward on the chubby munk's foot, panting heavily through her nose as pleasure wracked her body.

"Mmmmnh..." she struggled to moan. _'F-Feed me more... I need it...' _she thought.

The chubby boy's taste was much sweeter than Ren's, kind of like honey, and Jeanette gulped it down hungrily. Her stomach was beginning to bulge out from all the pre she had already swallowed. Her entire face was covered in a bright blush, seemingly glowing with heat.

_'So... good...'_

* * *

"Th-This is crazy! We shouldn't even be doing this! It's so naughty!" Dee protested. She was completely ass naked with her body pressed on the carpet. The way she was laying had her under Gwen, who was teasing her dripping pussy with a double sided strap on cock, each end was about seven and a half inches with a few varying bumps along their lengths.

"OH hush. We all know you like stuff like this, Dee." Alvin said. Across from the two girls, Alvin and Simon were in a similar position, except Simon was on his hands and knees like a dog, with Alvin licking and suckling on his hardening member from behind, his paw gently holding the shaft in place as he sucked it. Both males were letting out near silent moans. Simon even scooted his ass closer to Alvin's face in order to get more of his dick inside his mouth. "H-Harder Alvin..." he whimpered.

"Yeah yeah... I'm on it, Si." Alvin's muffled voice said from behind Simon's body, increasing his efforts. His lips wrapped around the base of Simon's throbbing shaft and he doubled his efforts, forcing precum to spurt directly out of Simon's length and into his mouth. His blue eyes closed themselves slowly as Alvin got closer to Simon again, this time his nose pressed against Simon's spread asshole, breathing in his scent.

Dee only blushed a dark shade of red as her breasts were groped and squeezed by her little sister, who had started to gently thrust her hips to work the fake cock in and out of her cunt. She squeaked as Gwen leaned down enough to whisper in her ear. "You smell really good, big sister..." she said, letting out a cute little moan as she picked up her speed.

"A-Aaah fuck... Did ya have to get one that was s-sooo big?" Dee complained, wiggling her rump and grinding against Gwen's wet crotch. The sandy haired chipette nodded in response and slammed herself in deeper, moaning as the end of the twin ended dildo pushed deeper inside herself as well as Dee. "O-Of course! Just d-d-don't tell anyone where I got it!" she replied.

"Hehe... I'm gonna hold you to that, Gwennn~" Simon moaned, lowering his head and raising his lower half. "Just in case I'll need some sex in the future..." he continued. THe bespectacled munk's blush grew steadily darker as Alvin mounted him from behind, grinding his rock hard erection against Simon's open hole.

"I hope you're ready, Simon. I'm gonna wreck your cute little ass and fill ya all the way to the brim with my jizz."Alvin said as he pressed the head of his shaft roughly against his butthole. His brother nodded slowly and reached behind himself to spread his butt cheeks and presented his tailhole. "Such a dirty mouth..." he muttered. Simon's gray eyes appeared to bulge out of his head when Alvin forced half of his twitching member directly inside with one strong thrust of his crotch.

"H-Haaahh! Fuck, you're huge, Alvin!" Simon moaned, his eyes shutting tight as he took Alvin's cock, wild surges of both pleasure and pain wracking his thin body as he tried his best to adjust to all eight inches of Alvin's thick shaft. A small tear rolled down his cheek while Alvin began to push and pull his boner on his clenching walls, getting both boys to moan out each other's names.

All four of them we're practically screaming out in pleasure a few moments later, completely caught up in their sudden, forced desire for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xyrza was timidly watching as Eleanor laid him onto his back. The horny chipette was keeping a constant glare to his eyes, and he returned her gaze with a slight sense of fear. His bright purple eyes seemed to grow as she spread his legs apart enough to expose his naked crotch.

"Uh... what kind of game is this, Eleanor?" he asked.

"Shh. Just stay there, and enjoy, little Xyrza." Eleanor said, laying on top of him in the 69 position. Before he could ask again, his five inch length was quickly engulfed in the heat of Eleanor's young chest, with just the head peeking through. Xyrza let out a loud moan as Eleanor's tongue was dragged around his tip, followed by a grunt as he spurted out a thick strand of precum directly on her tongue.

"Aaah! It's sensitive, Ellie!" Xyrza squeaked, his back arching upwards as Eleanor slurped loudly on his member, working the length of his shaft between her soft, bouncy tits. His moans were soon muffled when Ellie pressed her crotch onto his face. Eyes wide, Xyrza breathed in her scent of arousal and blushed a dark shade of pink. Eleanor's pussy was already wet, dripping down onto his muzzle. Around her lower lips, was a few blond hairs, glistening in the dim light of the living room. There wasn't much hair, though, just enough to go around her nether lips.

She blushed and peeked back at him. "S-Sorry if you aren't used to pubes... I wasn't able to handle myself today..." Eleanor explained as she gave Xyrza's sensitive tip another agonizingly slow lick and he yelped, getting about half of his muzzle inside her cunt.

Timidly, Xyrza gave her inner walls a quick lick before withdrawing his muzzle. He flicked his tongue against the short, wet hair around her pussy, moaning to himself as he gathered her juice in his mouth. It tasted like a sweet wine, and already the young munk was dizzy on her flavor and aroma. Already his mind was in a spin as he continued to slurp at Eleanor's pubic hair, his eyes seeming to glaze over as he pleasured the chipette with his smooth tongue.

He pressed their equally chubby stomachs together as his hands wrapped around Eleanor's hips, pulling her crotch closer to his mouth.

"Mmm… it tastes really good down here, Eleanor…" he said, poking her delicate folds with the very tip of his tongue. Eleanor tensed up and bucked her hips onto his face in response, squeezing her breasts harder around his tender cock. "Thank you, Xyrza… but can you pay attention to my other hole, please?" Eleanor replied, leaning her head a little closer to sniff Xyrza's round balls.

Taken by surprise, yet always one to please, Xyrza wriggled upwards until his nose brushed against Eleanor's asshole. He breathed in the scent of musk and immediately shivered. The scent was strong, arousing the young boy further. He let out a tiny whimper as he extended his tongue to flick around Eleanor's exposed hole.

She had an odd taste, a mix of sweetness and musk. Xyrza shuddered in ecstasy and forced the whole of his tongue directly inside her ass, drooling. His spit was acting like a type of lube, making it much easier to send his tongue in and out of her depths.

The way Eleanor's hole was clenching and massaging Xyrza's tongue, pulling it in deeper until his face was mashed against her plump butt cheeks.

_'Oh my… Eleanor…. So naughty…..' _he thought.

As he licked and sucked on her anal walls, Eleanor moaned around the crown of Xyrza's shaft. His precum went down her throat smoothly with strong, repetitive tingles. It was charged with electricity, making the vibrations that much stronger as she swallowed.

"D-Dammit Xyrzaaaa… why ya gotta be so good at this?" she asked.

* * *

"Hey... room for one more?" Brittany asked, her right hand being pushed in and out of her cunt lips while the left one pinched and tugged on her light pink nipples, which were erect and leaking a tiny amount of milk. She was panting loudly as the pleasure climbed towards her peek, enjoying the show before her. Her entire body trembled as she stared closer at the two below her. Amy's loud moans of bliss were echoing through the bathroom, seemingly growing louder as the seconds dragged on.

"S-Sure..." She finally said. She gestured for Brittany to sit down on her chest, which she did obediently. Brittany straddled her cousin's face so that her neatly groomed pussy lips were right by Amy's mouth, and that she was looking right into Turac's deep purple eyes. The icy munk held her gaze before resting his hands on her shoulders, fucking Amy harder and harder. "G-God... both of you... so damn horny..." he muttered. He bit his lip as more of his freezing cold pre splattered against the intense heat of Amy's inner tunnel.

Letting out a loud groan, he plunged all the way into Amy's cunt and let out a loud groan before being silenced completely. Brittany pulled his head down to her chest and forced her nipple into his mouth. Without complaint, he was sucking on the nub in his mouth as hard as he can, even making some of Brittany's sweet milk flow out, so silky in texture, he swallowed it greedily.

Down below, Amy was moaning out as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud with her muzzle buried in Brittany's pussy. Her tongue kept lashing hard against her cousin's most sensitive spots, even giving them gentle love bites every time she found them. Despite it being a little hard to breathe, Amy refused to stop any time soon. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's lithe thighs and pulled downwards until every last part of her muzzle was being squeezed by Brittany's contracting walls.

"Mmmn... God, you're cunt is so delicious, Britt..." Amy said, though she was sure no one heard, not that she cared. She was completely lost in Brittany's savory flavor, dragging her hot, slimy tongue over Brittany's g-spot.

Brittany let out a loud scream of pleasure and instantly squeezed her thighs together, massaging Amy's breasts in the process. The sudden spike of pleasure had nearly forced her into a powerful orgasm. "N-No fair, Amy!" she complained.

"Never said what I can't do!" Amy muttered, flickering her tongue around as fast as she could. Every movement of her nimble tongue resulted in an extra loud moan from Brittany as well as herself. Her pussy clenched down onto her counterpart's cock as he fucked her mercilessly.

"Now isn't the time for arguing, ladies..." Turac said. His face was between Brittany's tits, being smushed pleasantly between her twin mounds of warm skin. His tongue dragged along her cleavage, making her moan out his name in lustful bliss. He pulled out of Amy and moved behind Brittany with a sly smile.

"Let's try something different." he said. He pushed Brittany forward until her face was mashed against Amy's crotch, keeping the two girls in the 69 position as he mounted Brittany from behind. He forced the entirety of his cock into Brittany's tight asshole. His balls were hitting against Brittany's butt and Amy's nose with every thrust of his hips.

A little confused yet unfazed, Brittany went to work, licking on Amy's clit as Amy did the same to her. Both females were moaning out loud into each other's bodies, constantly licking, sucking, biting, doing whatever they can to get the other closer to powerful climax.

"Aaaah God yessss... So amaziiiiing..." they all moaned.

* * *

"Please... fuck me now..." Jeanette begged. The chipette's face was covered in fresh cum from both Ren and Theodore's cocks, which were still hard as stone and throbbing in front of her very eyes. She was now laying on the floor with her ass in the air. Her hands were down between her legs and tied to her ankles with rope. All in all, it was quite a nice view for the two aroused males.

"Aww... ain't that cute? She's beggin' now." Ren teased, resting one of his soft paws on Jeanette's right butt cheek, giving it a rough squeeze. "H-Hey! Easy!" Jeanette pretended to be worried, even shivering a little. She struggled some against her binds, but they didn't slip away despite her efforts. As planned, her vulnerability was increasing her lust.

Theodore took off her cum stained glasses and licked the lenses clean, smiling as he swallowed the mix of Ren's semen and his own. "I say we give her what she wants." he put in. He replaced them on the chipette's face, purposely a little crooked. "How about we both fuck her cunt?" he offered. Jeanette's pussy seemed to gush out more of her thick, sticky juice as the word rang in her ear and repeated themselves like a broken record.

"Nah. You can have her cunt if you want. I'm more of an ass guy." Ren replied, pushing Theodore onto his back. He lifted Jean's thinner body with ease and repositioned her so that the ropes were only around her wrists, keeping her hands behind her back. With a sly grin on his face, Ren squeezed Theodore's balls as Jeanette laid on top of him. His eyes seemed to glimmer while he stared at the bound up chipette. "Give Theo a kiss, would ya?" He said as he moved into position, rubbing his cock between Jeanette's plush butt cheeks.

Without hesitation, Theodore's lips were mashed against Jeanette's in a wet kiss. Their tongues rubbed and pushed against each other as spit was swapped between their mouths. A muffled moan came from them both as Theodore forced his member inside of Jeanette's quivering pussy. Jeanette nearly screamed out in pure pleasure as Ren's thick monkhood was slammed into her tight butthole.

Both males started fucking her hot, sensitive holes roughly, leaving her no time to adjust to their lengths. Jeanette groaned into Theodore's mouth as she felt Ren's leanly muscled body on top of hers and his heated mouth on her neck. He bit down on her neck, not enough to break the soft flesh, but just to leave a bite mark on her skin. A whimper emitted from Jeanette's mouth as her kiss ended for a split second, just for Ren to kiss her instead.

Her hands quivered as she held herself steady, the two munks rutting her holes relentlessly. Already pushed over the edge, Jeanette screamed out in pure bliss as she came all over Theodore's length, spewing hot female cum out of her cunt lips. Even as she came, Theodore and Ren continued to fuck her without mercy. Pleasure surged through her entire form, threatening to overflow again as hot precum soaked her drooling entrances.

"Aaaahh... s-stahp..." she pleaded.

"H-Heck no... we still need to cum..." Theodore grunted, speeding up his thrusts.

"Nyaaa! Fiiine! Just do it quick!" Jeanette screamed.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride!" Ren commanded, giving her hair a gentle tug until it fell out of its messy bun and fell around her face.

She whimpered out of pleasure as she was pushed into a second orgasm, giving Theodore's shaft another fresh coating of her cum.

_'I-It's so good... I'm gonna die of pleasure!"_ she thought. as the two of them came inside of her holes, nearly overflowing them with hot chipmunk jizz.

* * *

"Deeper Alvin! Go deeper!" Simon screamed. He was on his back with his legs up in the air with Alvin holding onto his thighs for support. Alvin was busy grinding against Simon's prostate, covering the extra sensitive area in his precum before pulling away, just to slam all the way back inside of him.

"I-I can't, Si! I'm as far as I can go!" Alvin whined, resting his hands on Simon's belly. The males were grunting and moaning at the top of their lungs, receiving pleasure from each other as their bodies met and separated repeatedly.

Across from them, Dee was sitting down in Gwen's lap, bouncing up and down on the dildo that penetrated her soaked cunny. She and her little sister whined each other's names as their pussies constantly gushed out their sweet juices, making their crotches wetter and wetter as they collided with loud, wet slaps. "F-Fuck! Where'd ya learn to fuck like this, Gwen?" Dee asked as her hole was ravaged. A surprised scream came from her as she felt something stiff and wet go into her puckered asshole. It was two of Gwen's fingers, soaked in their mix of cunt juice. "You learn a lot when you watch what I have!" Gwen answered, scissoring her sister's hole with vigor.

"Aaaahh! why do you have to be so goooood?" Dee complained with a loud moan. Her eyes suddenly clamped shut as she let loose another moan. Gwen's mouth was over one of her nipples, sucking on it roughly as her hand pinched and tugged the other nipple. Gwen just laughed and suckled on the nipple somewhat like an infant, gently biting down on it.

"Alvin! I-I don't think I'll last much longer!" Simon screamed. His cock was throbbing so hard, a few veins were showing along his shaft. His hair was matted down to his face with sweat, his cheeks blushing furiously as Alvin pounded his asshole. His brother looked the same, his hair going down to reach his shoulders as he fucked Simon with every inch of surprisingly hard cock. "M-Me neither Si! I wanna shoot it so hard in you!" he yelled.

Hands wrapped stubbornly around Simon's back, Alvin pulled his younger brother into his lap, thrusting harder and harder as Simon's cock throbbed painfully as if it was pleading for release. Together, the two of them moaned out the other's name as they climaxed as one, Alvin's searing hot cum splashing right into Simon's stomach as Simon's own load splattered onto Alvin's chest and stomach.

"Aaaaahh FUCK!" Alvin groaned as he dumped his hot load of semen inside of Simon. Both of the munks fell panting in intense afterglow as their raging boners finally began to soften up.

"D-Deeeee... I'm... I'm gonna..." Gwen started.

"Fuck it... just do it, sis! Do it, dammit!" Dee ordered.

* * *

"Wait Ellie! It's building up!" Xyrza whined. Eleanor ignored his plea and mashed Xyrza's face closer on her pussy lips. The young munk blushed and forced his tongue inside yet again, wiggling it around along with his recently inserted fingers. He managed to get an entire hand into Eleanor, quickly replacing his tongue in her asshole.

"Please Xyrza... just let it all out... shoot it... cover my tits in your seed..." Eleanor begged. She squished her breasts together again and again, milking Xyrza's twitching member for every last drop it had to offer. The precum eventually stopped flowing as Xyrza howled out in pure, intense pleasure, shooting thick, sticky ribbons of cum onto Eleanor's breasts and face.

As the young munk climaxed, Eleanor's holes clenched down powerfully on his hand and tongue as she got closer to her own orgasm. "Just a little more! I'm almost THERE!" she suddenly squeaked loudly as Xyrza's fingers and the tip of his tongue dragged against her pleasure points. The chipette arched her back and nearly screamed Xyrza's name out loud as her holes gave another powerful clench.

"C-Cum!" Xyrza ordered.

Eleanor was forced into orgasm as Xyrza's jizz began to vibrate violently on her breasts, mainly around her nipples, and inside her belly. Xyrza had given his load of cum an electric charge, and was pleasuring her from the inside and the outside as she climaxed on his neck and chest. He let her cum make a mess of his body, even licking her pussy lips to get the freshest cum.

"Xyrzaaaa... t-too muuuuch..." Eleanor whined, cumming a second time. This time, Xyrza's face got a nice coating of her cum before Eleanor flopped over onto her back weakly with her legs still spread wide. She was steadily fingering her pussy as the pleasure died away, holding her gaze with Xyrza all the while.

Xyrza blushed again and snuggled up to her side, spooning with Eleanor from behind. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, pressing into his warm hold.

* * *

_***~Sometime Later~***_

All twelve of the chipmunks sat in the main room again, watching some sort of an animated action movie on the TV. Each one of them were snuggled close to their partner from earlier, somewhat of a peaceful smile on their faces. Even Turac had a little grin on his face.

"Hey guys?" Amy started, her head resting against Brittany's breasts. Everyone looked at her immediately. "I'm kinda sorry things got outta hand... it was unexpected..." she said.

"What are you sorry for? That was the best time I ever had!" Brittany said.

The others nodded and tossed in their own comments of agreement, seemingly getting closer to their partners. "Besides, it was probably a one time thing." Simon added.

"Actually, We stay with Rayne throughout the week... and we're here for the weekends... maybe we could do this more often?" Dee spoke. "Dee! You naughty, sex obsessed girl! Of course we're doing this again!" Ren shouted, laughing at the end of his sentence.

Suddenly, Dave walked into the room. His eyes were opened wide as he spotted the twelve naked munks. "W-What the heck happened? Why are you all naked?" he asked.

Silence fell onto room before Turac cleared his throat and stood up, using his tail to hide his crotch. "Nothing. It just got a little hot in here, so we took off our clothes, and I was using my powers to cool off all of us." he lied.

Dave just nodded slowly and went back into his room. "Suuuure. That's totally what happened. Next time, use condoms." he said.

Everyone shouted his name in embarrassment as their cheeks flushed a bright red.

**_~End~_**

**_A/N_**

**_Heya guys! I know ya enjoyed the chapter, so get to reviewing! I know it was a long wait, but hey, it's worth the perfection! KRS, Out!_**


End file.
